


YO ASS IS THA OCEANS GRAY WAVES

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bad Fic, Cousin Incest, F/F, Fanfic Generator, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, Gross, Incest, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Joke Fic, Not Serious, Parody, Please Kill Me, Satire, THE LOOK IN MY COUSINS EYES, THERES NO COCK LIKE DRAGON COCK, Troll Fic, cock - Freeform, cousin diddlin action, dragon cock everywhere, sweaty draconic love pounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: hot anime dragon babe fucks cousin raw in the pussy - PornHub.com





	YO ASS IS THA OCEANS GRAY WAVES

**Author's Note:**

> i never even played revelations yet i created this frankenstein-like mish-mash of fanfic generator shit, shit from various generators around the interwebs, and shit that was closely inspired by existing fics
> 
> enjoy your cousin fuckin yall
> 
> (Ok ok now before you attack me, while I'm not very fond of this ship, this is not meant as an attack on other writers or shippers of Azurrin in general. This is JOKES XDXDXDXD)

This is the story of a time long ago.....

Corrin stretched her wings further and light came from beneath them, engliphing everyone in the luminating light. The demons had to hide their horrible feces beneath their wings as not to be smitted by the beauty of her light.  
Anan'kos fell down on his knees and raised his arms in prayer: "Oh god, let me live. Let me be a part of the light again@"

And Corrin looked down upon him and Corrin realised Corrin didn't believe in a violent ending and took his head in her hands and said: "You are forgiven." Immediately Anan'kos cried silver tears of joy and all around her, the demons changed into angels! Before them the portal exploded in rays of light and blue and greens and cyans. It was a wonderous spectacle to behold! But psych akanos ded

Xander ran into her arms and whispered naughty things in her ear. That was what they were going to do tonight, after they're back and rested a bit. 

Then Corrin was crowned space empress of Valla and Corrin would live many many lives after this one.

Times had changed since then...

Much further into the future, Corrins mind was wondered back to the past. It was a party that would mark the end of the war between Nohr and Hoshido, which everyone was invited to, and the newly-crowned King Xander was hosting it.

Corrin was pretty drunk that day. If Corrin was honest, She couldn't remember much that happened. There was one thing that stuck in Her mind though. Something she would never forget.

But she was glad that it happened because that moment was HUGE! It was when she first discovered romantic feelings towards her hot cousin. She tried keeping it to herself since then, but Corrin also vowed that she'd be Azura's first everything. Her first friend, kiss, and girlfriend. Everything! And Corrin had planned to reach her goal of being Azura's first and securing her as hers. 

Suddenly, Corrin was woken out of the flashback by the present

The next time they saw eachother Azura winked at Corrin, remembering what happened at the party. Corrin blushed.

Some of the others giggled. Did they know? Corrin didn't care.

Azura.

Azuras smile shined like diamonds, and Corrin was helplessly but willingly absorbed into them.

Azuras eyes were like oranges.If you rolled them they would go quite far.

Azuras legs were like a tower. Straight and tight.

Azuras chest was like a T-Rexs. Powerful and impossible to ignore.

How could Corrin not be helpless in the face of that?.

I mean, sure, Corrin and Azura had sex with eachother before, when they were at that party once, but it was just a casual thing. One of many that night.

Before things got too messy Corrin snapped out of it. But the thoughts of Azura would be back. Would She be able to resist next time?

And then, at the worst possible moment. It happened. Again.

Corrin gazed at Azura.

It was impossible to resist this time. Like a eagle Corrin was pulled towards Azura.It was a like patrolling in a war. It was a like a katana piercing through Her heart. (and other lower regions of the body) It was a like magnets.

Azura looked shocked and then...and then...not shocked. She had known all along.

Of course. How could Corrin have been so stupid? Those long looks at eachother,the times they gazed at the stars together, the candle lit dinners. The steamy showers.. The non stop sex.

It wasn't just friendship. It never was. It was more and Azura had known all along.

"I knew" Azura said.

"oh" Corrin said, realizing all this for the first time.

But there was more...Azura wasn't pulling away. She was pushing tighter. Holding Corrin like a wild wolf.

Corrin had another flashback.

It was just after the party. "Hi" Corrin had said, meekly.

"Hey." Azura said, also meekly. Their confidence from moments ago had evaporated like alcohol.

"Do you want too..."

"maybe.."

"ok then."

So they walked to the coatroom.

It wasn't long before their lips were together. Corrin couldn't remember who made the first move. 

She did remember the taste though. The taste of Azura. Azura tasted like pepper on a winter noon. Refreshing and salty but also a bit sour.

What had she been eating? Corrin tried to put her finger on it. It took much tongue work.

They finally drew away after what seemed a whole month but was only mere minutes. The taste of Azura's lips still lingered in Corrin's mouth as they finally looked upon each other with new eyes. They engaged in a good ol' bout of cousin-diddlin'. Relieved sighs came from both of them as both embraced, Azura snuggling against Corrin's neck as she snuggled up on Azura's torso.

"arg...that was good " said Azura.

"yes, yes it was" said Corrin.

"You seemed a little distracted near the end though. Not your normal energetic self"

"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away" said Corrin.

"Thats ok I.....enjoyed it." said Azura blushing in the way she always did.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes" said Azura.

And they smiled the smile of future lovers at each-other...

 

"Wait," said Azura to Corrin. "Waitup!"

Corrin waited for her to arrive.

"I have to tell you something," Azura said while she barely dared to look at Corrin.

"What is it," Corrin said, "You can tell me anything."

"It's.... I think.... I'm not sure but... oh gosh, I'm embarrising myself, Azura said with the cuttest giggle Corrin had ever seen her show.

"I think I... I think I love Xander!"

And with those words, Corrin's heart sank. Because really... really she loved Azura. 

Corrin sat there, at home, in Valla. But she didn't want to go anywhere. The weigh on her heart was too heavy to bare. And so she laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Corrin then rose up again. She would not give up that easily! No, Azura's love would be hers!

"Azura!" Corrin yelled. She looked up. She with her beautiful orangelike eyes. Corrin couldn't wait to tell her her true feelings! 

Azura, Corrin said with a quivering lip. Her heart beating like a drum. 

"I love you."

Azura looked up at her and said those simple, beautiful words: "I think I love you too."

But they were not strangers, they knew each-other. And they knew each-other much closer then any of their friends did realize.

They knew each-other both inside and out. But their friends did not know this. Their friends could not know. Their friends should not know this.

Nor could they know. Because it was night, and thus away from their viscous, judging eyeballs.

"Don't worry Corrin, I will always be here for you - waiting in the dark"

"Thanks, Azura. I will always be in the dark for you too"

With that the two shadows embraced - an embracement in the night full of passion and romance.

For a moment time seemed to slowed down. Corrin wondered why.

Then the explanation - Azura was secretly looking at her. Looking at her in that special way.

Corrins soul lit up like a beacon in the night - even though it was day.

In all of this. In all of this mess. They had eachother, even if eachother was the only ones that knew.

They came closer...

“Sorry, Azura...this is just - well, I’ve been thinking about this for a really long time and today Xander and Charlotte came around with Siegbert, their newborn son and I-” Corrin said shakily and broke off to make eye contact with Azura, “I told you, when we first got together that I was able to have children both ways and I - I want a baby, Azura.”

Corrin’s eyes were shining brightly and she continued when Azura didn’t say anything, “I mean, I’m not getting any younger -”

Azura cut off her rambling with a soft kiss, his hand sliding down to Corrin’s neck. She broke off the kiss to look the dragon princess in the eye.

"I need that as well. You know I'm always willing to do whatever it shall take to make you happy," Azura mumbled, rubbing Corrin's neck. Corrin, in any case, didn't appear relieved by Azura's words. However she turned upward and gazed straight into her lovely eyes. They were so beautiful and round and Corrin stared directly into them. Like absorbing an agreeable group and her workbench was absolutely astonishing to gaze upon.. Her hair resembled the gentlest of velvet and exemplified her face impeccably. Corrin was good to go to give Azura a glare, yet it blurred away when She got her first genuine gander at Azura. I mean beyond any doubt, Corrin had seen Azura before numerous a period, however not so much observed her. Not with these new eyes which Corrin now had. Her eyes had been opened.

Azura's soft legs. 

Her nice Weapons of mass distraction. 

“You wouldn’t do it just for me, though, would you? I don’t want you to do this just because you feel like it would make me happy. I want you to want to have a child too,” Corrin fretted, clutching at Azura’s hand that was still in her lap. Azura rolled her eyes and sighed, smiling at Corrin.

"Hear me out. I want a child with you as well. I'll be willing to wake up amidst the night, even on weekdays when I'm running on two hours rest, to feed him or her, take our child wherever we go and help them learn to read, and who knows what else? I love you. What's more, I'll love our child, girl or boy, with you," Azura answered, hanging over to kiss the shell of Corrin's pointed ear and setting her hand on the other princess's stomach. Corrin smiled warmly and flickered back tears.

“I love you,” She whispered in a choked voice.

Azura giggled as Corrin's dignity shriveled and died, but Corrin had always enjoyed that delightful snicker, even after She found out She was Her own flesh and blood. But long she did not have to be depressed as Azura came in and kissed her. And she said: "I love oyu so much, it hurts. What is wrong with you? If you feel bad then I feel bad."

"Well...wh-what do we do now?" Corrin said, desperately trying to sound suave.

"It. We do it."

"it?"

"yes. It"

"we do it?"

"yes"

"oh I'm oh so flattered! In which case yes, I do want to have wild sex with you, Azura!" she squealed. "Take me, Azura, make me your cousin-lover!" Azura glared sternly at her. 

...and with that Azura jumped on Corrin. 

Azura stroked Her hand up Corrin's hip, and pulled Her shirt from her trousers. Corrin's eyes fluttered shut when She felt Azura's fingers touch the skin of Her lower back. But She forced them open again and stared into Azura's pretty eyes.

What little remained of their clothes plopped of quickly.The raging leopard they kept locked up finally unleashed.

In point of fact, Corrins mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool.

It dripped on Azura. 

Azura didn't seem to mind Corrins fluids though. Any kinda of fluid dropping on Her was fine it seemed. "ewww" She said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww".

"owwwwwww"!

It was a "owwwwwww" of pleasure. It was the first of many sounds to come.

They kissed eachother softly. Corrin whispering sweat nothings into Azuras ear.

Corrin and Azura quickly became a ball of body-parts. Elbows, toes and noses all tangled together. Corrin didn't know what bit to focus on, so grabbed a spare dog head and dived in.

"More! More! More!" whispered Azura to Corrin.  
Their love making was like a sunrise of vaginas. Its like they were everywhere - inescapable (not that either of them wanted to escape them).

Things got...messy...from that point on. They fell into the total animal soup of fucking and that was that.

And then Corrin turned into a dragon and grew a dick before beginning to make sweet, sweet love to her hot cousin, and with one final push and a gasp of slight pain from Azura, Corrin was through her virginity, she had taken it, she was now hers, forever.

Then Azura said: "WTF, this is sooo big"

They canoddled like lovers and made love with their naughty bits. They took it in turns inserting their bits into eachother. Corrin inserted her bit into Azura. Then Azura inserted her bit into Corrin. They repeated this a few times. Azura was soon ridding Corrin like a pogo stick.

"Poke me! DEEPER! DEEPER! GODDAMNIT!"

"Oh God I'm going to hell!" Corrin screamed.

The slamming made Azura squirt her pussy batter all over Corrin's draconic womb ferret. The seemingly never-ending streams of magician's wax emanating from her big, purple beaver buster soon had the other girl's cod canyon coated like a plasterer's radio. Within no time, Azura could feel the slimy ectoplasm weeping from her tradesman's entrance and all over her hairy goblet. Leaving her white panties sunny side up on the floor was the least of her worries as Corrin's sperminator shoved deeper into her love lily. With Corrin's piss pipe fucking deep into Azura's ladytown, the sensation of her master of ceremonies smashing Azura's cervix made her quake like Muhammad Ali on a tumble dryer. It got pretty noisy from that point on. Both of them had a lot of fun and made a lot of noise!. Her perky breasts jumped around on her chest, like happy children on a moon bounce. UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT!, Corrin liked it. They were big, beautiful boobies that ached to be sucked on. Corrin sounded like Mini going wrong! Azura sounded like a heard of Ferrets in heat. They had a lot of..."fun". 

"Oh Corrin!" She breathed heavily, deep and cavernous "is what we're doing wrong!?!?"

"OH GOD YES!!" She yelled back at Her naked cousin through her mind. 

"GOOD! YES! YES! YES! YES COUSIN!!!" Azura screamed. 

Nearby the others occasionally heard various bodily function noises. But politely ignored it. Corrin continued fucking her, getting closer and closer to completion. When Corrin plunged her massive dragon knot into Azura and dragon seed finally spilled into her womb, both were happy.

 

Soon, everyone who looked could see there was a undeniably, ravenous animal attraction between Corrin and Azura. 

No one could deny it. 

No one except Azura and Corrin, that is.

They seemed blissfully unaware of their attraction to each-other. Unaware of their boundless uncontrollable lust.

Every time they met they didn't show it, but everyone knew. Everyone knew what was really going on between them. 

A war of naughty thoughts.

 

"That was beautiful, Corrin."

"I know," Corrin murmured as Corrin closed the distance between them. "So are you."

Azura's lips were soft against hers, and so too were her hands. Corrin was arrested by the smell of her perfume, sweet and sultry.

When Azura surfaced for air, she whispered, "Oh, Corrin...I love you..."

"Oh, Azura... I love you too."

After a moment of silence, Azura said quietly and seriously,"Corrin, you and me... do you think this is what they call destiny?"

Corrin clasped Azura's soft hand and murmured in response,"A love this true must be fated to be. I could never dream of meeting you," corrin said dreamily.

Azura grinned sheepishly, "Well, I had never thought of meeting such a great person like yourself."

She blushed.

"Corrin... Let's be together forever." Azura squeezed Corrin's hand and sidled closer.

Corrin sighed with contentment and brought Azura closer. Azura slipped her soft hand into hers. With a little smile, she stated, "You're so good to me, Corrin. I can never tell you enough how much you mean to me." Corrin held her hand and thought to herself that that was enough -- that if she meant something good to this one person, nothing the rest of the world said mattered.

"I love you Azura"

"I love you too Corrin....lets get married"

And they did! 

 

Corrin was up sooner than for the most part. She was super excited. All things considered, today was her big day! 

The dragon princess walked through the room, sang a tiny bit and couldn't hold up until the night. 

Oh, how energized Corrin was! Today, she would at long last be wed to Azura! 

Obviously during the current day, Corrin had picked the best wedding cake. What's more, the best wedding caterer. Also, welcomed every one of her companions to come. 

Azura was likewise up at a young hour in the morning, doing her morning extends and excercise so she'd look presentable in her own dress.

Corrin was trying out her wedding dress in front of the mirror. But of course, most importantly of all: Corrin couldn't wait until the actual night, where she could once again make sweet love to her hot cousin that she was marrying because in the Fire Emblem world it's apparently okay to bang your cousin.

Oh, how excited Corrin was to finally share that final bit with Azura! 

She had dreamed to end up with Azura at some point in her lifetime, even before she and Azura had found out about Arete and Mikoto being sisters. But it always was a distant dream. One that when you wake up, all you remember is Azura's dreamy eyes and wonderful complexion. It was such a dream that she never thought could become real! But here she was, right before her at the altar.

The day was going along pleasant. Corrin got bunches of compliments for her dress. Azura looked astounding in her own particular dress. Gracious, Corrin adored watching her adoration. Those sweet lips of hers touching the wine glass, sipping gently at the red fluid of the wine. Those lips she could kiss throughout the night. What's more, those hands, Corrin had taken a gander at it. Abscentmindedly as another person was conversing with Corrin while she did as such. Azura's fragile hands were, while tender and little, so full with control. The way she held both of Corrin's hands as they cut the cake. The way she held the princess' wrists as she cut the cake into pieces. Those hands would be soon on her chest.

There was a speech or two. Proclaiming that there had never been such a perfect couple as Corrin and Azura. That the universe had never seen such love. And everyone cheered and rejoiced. And there were flower petals and rice raining down on them and there were songs being sang in their names.

And then honeymoon happened.

At some point their clothes came off.

They got ripped in the process of the pashioning

She didn't care. This is what She had needed for so long. too long. August. maybe more.  
But this was now. 

Corrin and Azura together at last!

Corrin turned into a dragon so she could grow a dragon dong.

“Please...I want you inside of me...Please...Take me...” Azura panted, grinding her hips against Corrin's dragon love sausage, getting a playful thrust in response.

Corrin let out a low growl, shifting her powerful hips so that her meat wand lined up with her fish taco, and then began to slide in with ease with Corrin' certain serpent into Azura's vice like nether lips. Azura lifted her hips to meet hers. 

And then sweaty draconic love-pounding happened and then Kana and Shigure were born.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> literally kill me


End file.
